Breathe
by teaandcharcoalforbreakfast
Summary: Steve is never able to keep up with Tony in the bedroom, so he allows Tony to tie him down and tease him until he's satisfied. Unapologetic PWP.


Steve had only one regret about his relationship with Tony and that was that it was impossible for Steve to keep up with him in bed. Steve didn't mind very much that Tony had had so many partners in the past. After all, he'd gotten used to the concept of using whores in the army and when Tony was using an array of mind-blowing tricks on Steve he couldn't bother to care who had first taught them to him. It was just kind of embarrassing to have to end every session giving Tony a hand or blow job because he could neither pitch or catch, as it were, after he came.

"It's fine," Tony always said on the rare occasions when Steve brought it up, "You always end up getting me off, right?"

Steve tried to improve his stamina, really he did. But before Tony he'd only been kissed twice, and Tony had had over a quarter of a century to turn sex into a fine art. He was as good at it as he was at anything else he did. Steve could hold out for more than twice as long if he was just jerking off, but Tony could undo him in less than a minute if he tried. He was as dexterous in handling a body as he was in handling his bots and every bit as familiar and comfortable with the motions. Anyone should have been satisfied. After all, there was a reason everyone wanted to sleep with Tony Stark, even if they only knew his arrogant public persona and were well aware they wouldn't get fame or money from the act.

But Steve wasn't happy with that. People had been using Tony since day one, just taking and abusing his skills for themselves. Steve was determined to treat him differently.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me."

"Sorry," Tony said, looking up from the bits of circuitry he was currently soldering, "I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Steve blushed. It was hard enough to say it once, but that was just like Tony: always making Steve embarrass himself. Well, theoretically there would be a lot more of that if he went along with Steve's plan.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me." Steve repeated, walking towards Tony, "I want you to have sex with me, but to keep me from coming until you finish."

Tony set down the soldering iron, "That… is actually really, really hot."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, but not right now." He gave Steve a kiss. "Remember, normal people are supposed to call doctors if we have erections for more than four hours."

Steve's eyes widened, "Is that possible?"

"Tell you what, how about we find out after dinner? You can head up to my room right away. I'll have a few things to grab and then I'll meet you."

Steve blushed. "That- it sounds good."

"Great." Tony smiled sincerely and picked up his iron again. After that, it was hard for Steve to sit and keep drawing.

-0-0-0-

Steve couldn't think, he could barely breathe. It was almost too much when he would become so lost in the haze of heat and lust that he forgot where he was, why he was tied to the chair, when the small buzzing thing had gotten inside of him, what that searing mass on his thighs was, who was raking their teeth over his collarbone and neck, and how the hell he had gotten there. He would almost call out that he needed backup, but then he would feel that familiar stubble scrape across his skin, the familiar cadence of his lover's voice and everything was alright again.

"You're doing so well," Tony whispered in his ear. "You're amazing, fantastic."

Steve just whined in response, tilting his head back and bearing his neck. Tony leaned forward to suckle his Adam's apple and Steve's pitch jumped half an octave. Steve rolled his hips forward and Tony rubbed their dripping cocks together.

"Not much longer," He whispered, leaving Steve's neck, "You've been so good and it's about to pay off."

Steve hissed and pulled against his restraints. The warm metal dug into his wrists, but they wouldn't budge. Steve was so lucky to have the best engineer in the world as his lover. No matter how much force he applied, nothing would move: not the chair, not the chains, not the cuffs, but if he were to as much as whisper their safeword, he knew they would fall to the ground immediately.

Tony removed himself from Steve's lap and Steve cried out at the loss. Tony just smirked at him and knelt before the chair. Tony's rough, dexterous fingers carefully spread his legs further and began teasing at his inner thighs, petting him up and down. Steve bit his lip, knowing what was coming next: Tony would drop his head and start sucking Steve's cock until he was sure it was hard enough to last until the second coming. Then as soon as Steve was there, the moment his balls pulled close and he felt himself about to burst, Tony would pull away. He'd pull away and he'd grin that terrible, awful, _sexy _sadistic grin. And then he'd do the most horrible thing possible: he'd take the toy and leave so that Steve would be cold and empty and so desperate for something, anything to help him. It was almost painful, almost cruel the way that Tony would build him up like that and then leave him without release. He knew Tony was watching the entire time too from some hidden place, because the moment Steve's erection began to flag even slightly, there he was: coming in with that sexy, confident swagger as though he wasn't painfully hard and a terrible, horrible _jackass. _No, Steve was sure Tony knew. He probably just reveled in making him squirm.

Steve braced himself. Maybe this time, this time finally he could hide his approaching orgasm until it was too late. Maybe this time he'd be able to trick his brilliant and talented partner. But he was so focused on his annoyance, at his desperation to finally come that he failed to notice that Tony's movements weren't as focused as before.

"Goddammit," Tony whispered, his breath searing hot against Steve's thighs, "I can't do this much longer. I need you."

Steve looked down at Tony, unimpressed.

"Yeah, okay, but unlike you I have no self control." He kissed his way deeper between Steve's legs and nuzzled, actually fucking _nuzzled _his cock, "You of all people should know that."

"Tony, Tony please," Steve breathed.

"I wish I could fuck you." He traced the butt plug with one finger. "You have an absolutely fantastic ass, Cap. One of the best I've ever seen and, trust me, I've seen quite a few."

Steve wanted to make a disparaging comment, but all he could do with Tony touching him like that was moan and try to spread his legs wider.

"Actually, you know what? That's what I'm gonna do." He reached around and removed the chains keeping him locked down to the chair. "Come with me."

He grabbed Steve's handcuffs and dragged him over to the bed. He looped the chain around one of the posts on the headboard and then closed the shackles dangling from his ankles to the two at the foot. Tony's bed was huge, so it was an almost uncomfortable stretch even for Steve. The fine cotton sheets pressed against his cock, too rough and too gentle all at the same time. This was just as much torture as having Tony leave. He would never get off like this, especially when his arms and legs burned without him even trying to rub himself against the blanket. He turned his head to the side to keep his face from being forced down into the blankets and took rapid, shallow breaths, unable to coordinate himself to do any more than that.

Tony knelt behind him and carefully but quickly eased the plug out.

"Please," He whispered, voice too hoarse to do much else, "Just please, please!"

"You're about to come, though," Tony said almost reverently, "How many strokes would I have? Two, maybe three? Sorry, babe, but as hot as you are, it won't be enough."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do _anything. _Just _please!" _

"Just stay right here and look sexy."

He covered Steve's body with his own and began attacking his neck again, this time from behind. At the same time, his hips began moving, dragging his cock against the small of Steve's back and eventually into the crevice of his ass. Tony was whispering what Steve assumed were praises the entire time, but he couldn't concentrate enough to even listen, just to feel the soft brushes of his lips and coarse bristles of his goatee.

It was like being in an overly bright room. He had so many sensations coming in from so many different angles that he could barely pick any of them out. His body burned, it ached, it needed. He was having trouble remembering to breathe. Air was unimportant. All that mattered was breaking out of this limbo. He pulled, trying to curl in on himself, but something was stopping him, something hard and hot and metallic, digging into his wrists and his ankles and his wrists too and- hadn't he already said that? Cuffs, he was cuffed, right.

Where was he again? Then his back was cold, some of the pressure was gone.

"Steve, Steve, I need you to look at me."

He opened his eyes- when had they closed? – and looked at the man kneeling next to the bed. Tony, it was Tony. Tony, who was supposed to touch him, who was supposed to be fucking him right now.

"Are you okay, cap?"

He recognized the words, but he just blinked back and licked his lips. His brain couldn't process it and that should have scared him, he knew, but he was beyond that too. All he knew was that he needed that body back on his, finally taking the pressure off.

"I'm letting you out, Steve, we're done."

"No." He said, "I need you."

"Steve," He sounded scared, "Are you-"

"Fuck me. Fuck me. That's all I need."

"Are you-"

"Yes, Goddammit, I'm sure!"

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded. In a flash, he was back on top of Steve, spreading his ass and nudging his entrance with his cock.

Steve moaned and ground down into the sheets, the strain on his arms be damned. He needed it. He needed more. Then the tip of Tony's cock was in. Steve gasped and froze. It was good, hot and thick and he needed the rest of it. Instead of rolling his hips down he bucked up, needing more of Tony.

"'S okay, baby." Tony whispered, "I'm here."

"Yeah," Steve breathed, a shudder rocking his body. Tony's cock had taken a bit of the edge off, but it was starting to come back now that he was just sitting there.

"Alright, let's do this." Tony's hands slid to Steve's hips and gripped him tightly. That was the only warning he got before Tony went off like a train piston.

Steve held absolutely still. All of his attention was drawn to Tony's cock. He felt the solid length of it, the impressive girth as it stretched him further than the toy had. Tony changed his angle slightly, brushing that sweet spot just right and then there was one more wave of tightness as he came. It was almost painful. He kept pushing more and more come out and Tony kept fucking him, helping him to ride it out. Tony's nails digging a little deeper into his hips was the only sign that he'd orgasmed too.

Steve swallowed and weakly said, "Backup." The cuffs heard him and released, allowing Steve to pull his aching limbs closer.

Tony pulled out and flopped down beside him.

"You okay?" He breathed, "For real this time."

Steve nodded weakly. "It was good. Almost too much. I just-" He rolled onto his back and saw the way his belly was streaked with come. "Wow."

"I'm glad." Tony kissed his cheek, which in a strange way felt almost more intimate than what they had just done. "Sorry for dragging it out like that. It was just, seeing you like that-"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They lay side by side for a moment, just trying to catch their breath. Unsurprisingly, Steve recovered first. He pressed himself against tony and began gently touching him, feeling the strength in his back and shoulders as his lips traced his jugular.

Tony chuckled "Sorry, buddy, I don't think anything's gonna happen. Some of us aren't in our twenties anymore."

"I know," Steve said, "I just like you. It's not always about sex." He nuzzled his cheek, feeling the rough hairs of his beard and his slight stubble. "Besides, I didn't get the chance to appreciate you earlier."

Tony gave a breathy quiet laugh and wrapped one arm around Steve to trace his spine. "I guess it wasn't the best for that."

He was quiet then, his touch a little more unsure.

"I liked it, you know," Steve said, "We should do this again. And maybe I can help."

He didn't have to look to know Tony was grinning, "Really? Can you fit a butt plug in that tight-tight sexy suit of yours?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

Tony laughed again, and this time Steve had the feeling it was much more genuine this time. "I guess it's too early to talk you into this kind of stuff." He got to his feet. "I'm going to go be a good dom and get you a nice cloth to clean up with. Need anything else?"

"My boyfriend to get back in bed with me."

"Second on the to-do list." He leaned down to give Steve one last kiss before walking over to the bathroom, strutting just a little bit on the way.

Steve grinned, closed his eyes, and leaned back into the pillows. He must have picked the most ridiculous man on the planet to be his lover. He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
